Rebirthday
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [A/U] RumHun De tantas formas para conseguir la inmortalidad, quizá elegir la mejor puede ser complicado. Yo elegí el beso de una sirena que a cambio me pidió un deseo. Mi condena fue amarla y verla amar a otro hombre, fue sufrir su muerte en silencio por un trato que yo mismo sabía le quitaría la vida, no esperé su renacer como esa violenta humana a la cual juro amar para siempre.


**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya sempai, yo solo escribo porque me gusta y no gano nada que si no mis padres serían felices._

* * *

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_…_

**Rebirthday**

…

**P**r_ó_l**o**g_o_**  
**

_…_

**ও**_• _**R**_e_n_a__**c**i_**m**i_en_t**o **_•**ও**_

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

* * *

Dicen que los monstruos siempre asustan a todo aquel que se les acerca, los demonios, las brujas, los duendes, ogros, trolls, lobos... vampiros. Puede sencillamente que esa sea la forma que todos tienen para defender a aquel que se les acerca ¿Porque digo esto? Pues, yo soy un monstruo, uno de los peores porque he hecho cosas como quitarle la vida a inocentes con un futuro prometedor, aunque siempre disimuló sus asesinatos de tan forma que nunca podrían encontrarme. Aunque tampoco lo hago tan seguido.

Ya no al menos, antes si, hace sesenta años...

Ah, porque soy inmortal, la descripción correcta que me darían según los libros de ciencia ficción y fantasía, sería un «vampiro» porque efectivamente, bebo la sangre de víctimas que llegan a caer a mis pies, mi piel es pálida general, mis ojos son rojos despigmentados pero ello es natural aunque mi cabello rubio hasta la barbilla y alborotado los resalta, igual que los colmillos más grandes que los del resto de las personas, todo ello en si me hace un monstruo de forma física pero lo peor no es mi apariencia o mis acciones para mantenerme vivo.

Porque soy inmortal es que soy un monstruo.

Porque al cerrar los ojos recuerdo esos ojos esmeraldas mirándome con tanto dolor que solo pueden ser recordados por esa tristeza, la cual yo causé por ser un egoísta de la peor clase y no pude evitarlo, no quise evitarlo y no haría nada por evitarlo si tuviera una segunda oportunidad. De eso ya son quinientos y tantos años, se el número exacto aunque no me gusta recordarlo, porque cuento cada invierno que ha transcurrido sin pasarlo con ella.

—Hey _bloody_ vampire, abre tus malditos ojos que debo hacer el aseo oh tu lo haces, pero no sin antes llenarte de fuertes escobazos de mi parte —se escuchó afuera, mis ojos se colocaron en blanco un instante.

—Ya estoy despierto, preciosa —aun a estas alturas arrastrar la «R» es parte de mi, soy de origen rumano, lo que aumenta la habladuría de la gente aunque siendo sincero, poco me importan esos simples y aburridos mortales a los cuales con un simple movimiento de muñeca, puedo maldecir o encantar.

—Vete un poquito a la mierda, Vlad.

Ah, que delicada puede ser Alice, la única chica con la que he convivido más tiempo del que me gustaría aceptar, sin intentar un serio coqueteo, porque si a alguien quiero mantener lejos de mi cama esa sería a la menor de la familia Kirkland, la señorita «tengo el temperamento peor que mujer en plena pre-menopausia» y mira que no exagero ni un poco.

Alice Kirkland es la única mujer en la casona cerca de la Fortaleza de Fenestrelle mejor conocida como _Fortezza di Fenestrelle _que comparto con Lukas Bonnewick, una enorme casa en los límites entre Italia y Francia, tiene un jardín que duplica los metros cuadrados de los jardines, pero es normal cuando somos los únicos que compartimos nuestros secretos a viva voz.

—Con un carajo ¡Pateare la puerta, Balan! —Mejor no correr riesgos, abrí la puerta. —Al fin, ahora saca tu bloody trasero de aquí que nos interrumpes a mi y a mis amigas.

Fue hasta ese instante que noté a las hadas alrededor de la cabeza de aquella rubia inglesa, se disculpaban con la mirada de la brusquedad que la más grande tenía a la hora de hablar con uno, Alice entró como si nada a mi habitación y lo primero que hizo fue abrir las ventanas y las cortinas por completo... genial, mi lúgubre ambiente nunca va a poder ser por culpa de esa amargada.

—Solo cuiden que no tire nada, ni que coloque ajos o cosas como esa, la última vez estuve hinchado por cinco días.

Aquellas criaturas asintieron y entraron revoloteando a mi habitación, lograba visualizarme por completo en los espejos y las fotografías pero eso es gracias a uno de los hechizos de esa bruja y Lukas... ah, los tres somos hechiceros, pero no de los buenos como en Harry Potter o programas como esos donde hacemos cosas buenas por la gente o por otros como nosotros.

Sencillamente la convivencia es mejor cuando no tienes que ocultar tus trapos sucios o tus secretos con alguien más, por ejemplo yo, Vlad Balan, soy un renegado de las sombras, un vampiro casi en toda la extensión de su palabra, porque gracias a mi magia y a la de esos dos con los que comparto hogar, es que puedo vivir bajo el sol, pero si paso mucho tiempo en el termino con la piel tan roja como si estuviera en fuego vivo por más de diez minutos. Desventajas de la inmortalidad, pero cada uno de nosotros las conoce perfectamente.

Mis manos manchadas y mi boca llena de vida ajena, el haberle causado el mayor daño a la única persona que me aceptó en mi peor momento y a quien más he amado en mi vida, es el precio por no poderle ver fin a mis días, los primeros años lo consideré la peor tortura del mundo pero unas décadas más tarde que los conocí, me di cuenta que lo todo esta tan mal...

Me gusta vivir en cada tipo de lugar, eh recorrido el mundo desde que estaba desesperado ¿Sabes donde esta Seychelles? Eh estado ahí, en China, en Alemania, Nueva Zelanda, Portugal, Australia, Alaska, Canadá, México, Perú, Colombia... son muchos los países que he visitado, muchas las personas que eh asesinado, muchos los años que e estado buscando la forma de romper con este ciclo inmortal, pero no encuentro la forma, ni con mis dos amigos –porque ahora puedo llamarlos así –, conmigo, lo cual es bastante desalentador si uno se coloca a pensar en ello.

He buscado hasta en lo profundo del mar, donde ellas, sus hermanas, viven... pero nada.

Hoy comienza un día de rutina, los otros dos y yo tenemos un bar en Italia con un toque medieval y fantástico que a muchos turistas les llega a encantar, los reportajes que han hecho sobre él son bastante alentadores pero cada cierto tiempo cuidamos que nuestro aspecto se vea conforme a lo que debería, con magia, por supuesto, de igual manera si ya ha pasado mucho tiempo nos turnamos en ver quien atiende, nadie nunca descubre el secreto y a quien se acerca lo eliminamos, tan sencillo como es eso. Aunque claro, cada quien tiene sus propios problemas, yo soy un vampiro maldito, Alice es una bruja con problemas de confianza a los hombres que debe hacer «trabajos» que le desagradan cada cierto tiempo y Lukas, bueno, el es un maldito sin corazón que debe pagar un sacrificio cada año para poder encontrar aquello que busca. Sinceramente los tres somos unas alimañas pero no hay nada de malo cuando nos juntamos, aunque para ser sincero, no estamos del todo solos.

Alice tiene a sus hermanos mayores que son bastante... peculiares y al final de cuentas, todos son hechiceros poderosos, igual que ella, Lukas también tiene una familia que rompe los esquemas aunque solo con ese chiquillo que recién hace poco adoptó –y con hace poco me refiero a 18 años aproximadamente –, muestra un poco del corazón helado que posee. Sobre mi... tengo la habilidad de hacer a quien quiera inmortal, ese es otro punto para mi leyenda de vampiro, pero no lo he hecho más que con mi mejor amigo, un chico que me juro ayudarme en lo que pudiera si solo le concedía el deseo de seguir con vida y, aunque en un inicio se quejó bastante de mi «método» ya lo ha aceptado, lo mejor es que al no ser maldecido directamente, puede comer alimentos normales para sobrevivir, no como yo.

Nikolae y yo somos unidos, solo él conoce mi historia completa, el rostro de ella y mi maldición a cuestas, aunque Bonnewick y Kirkland saben que estoy maldito y lo que hago para seguir consumiéndome, hay secretos que cada uno guarda... ahora solo tengo un pequeño pendiente para los próximos meses: elegir nueva víctima. Es cada vez más complicado, así que en ocasiones me ocupo de criar a varias desde pequeñas y con ello no me refiero a que las tomo bajo mi protección, solo les lanzó un hechizo, nadie se les acerca en modo romántico a ellas y así permanecen puras hasta su encuentro conmigo.

Yo viajo o ellas viajan, sufren accidentes o aparecen como suicidas en sus habitaciones, sería escritor si no tuviera que mantener mi perfil bajo, ahora esta llegando la edad ideal de algunas a las que hechice hace ya cierto tiempo, solo debo decidir a quien tomar y arrancar hasta su último aliento. Soy un monstruo porque ya no si quiera me importan esas nimiedades, inclusive lanzo varias fotos al aire y lanzo un dardo para atrapar alguna, así es como elijo a mi siguiente enamorada, a quién le sacaré el hechizo y comenzare a hacer sentir especial, a enamorar y cuando noté que «No puede vivir sin mi» es cuando dejo que mi hambre la consuma y presto.

Esperaba que fuera así este año, por ello después de tomar una manzana de la cocina donde Lukas estaba haciendo no-se-que-cosa con uno de sus espíritus, me dirigí al despacho en el bar, el encargado en turno soy yo y por lo tanto debo de estar vigilando aquel lugar constantemente. Al salir afuera mi amigo con una sonrisa relajada es que me espera devorando un trozo de pizza con piña, se limita a hacer un gesto con la mano y entra al auto, soy un asco conduciendo así que el se encarga de ello en mi lugar, aunque solo pasa a dejarme en el bar y luego vuelve a sus asuntos. No se cuales son a ciencia cierta, no me gusta se entrometido así que solo deseo suerte al llegar al bar, ni si quiera apaga el motor, baja la ventanilla de pasajero y se despide de mi, deseándome suerte.

Es que ya eh elegido mi nueva víctima, la señorita a la que este año le robaré su futuro.

Fue hace veinte años que la vi por primera vez en un hospital en Roma, era la hermana gemela mayor, la más saludable y la más silenciosa de ambas, desde pequeña parecía estar nadando en un mar de pensamientos que me hicieron elegirla como víctima, quería saber que había detrás de todo aquello que ocultaba con sus ojos: Chiara «Romana» Vargas es el nombre que sus padres le dieron, actualmente una chica que estudia para fotógrafa profesional en la Universidad de Turín, trabaja en nuestro negocio medio tiempo aunque en un inicio era bastante inútil con muchas de las cosas que hacia, ahora sirve decentemente las mesas.

Estoy seguro de que tendría varios enamorados tras de sí, sin mi hechizo, porque es bastante linda pero es una belleza bastante... humana, no importa cuanto mire, ni siquiera en otras criaturas hallaré belleza igual a la de aquella sirena que me concedió la inmortalidad junto con un «favor» sin saber que realmente me estaba condenando. Pero es que ella nunca supo mis sentimientos, porque los oculté a la perfección mientras la observaba perder el corazón y la vida por alguien más.

Aquel lugar por las mañanas es bastante aburrido, solo algunos cuantos clientes extranjeros atendidos por las meseras de turno completo o el turno de la mañana, me se el nombre de cada una como la chica de Hong Kong (Ling Xue) y sus medias hermanas de China, Japón (Sakura), Taiwán (Mei) y Vietnam (Kym-Ly), los hermanos de Corea (Im Soong y Ji Baek) y de Macao (Tian Zhao), de las mismas, la chica canadiense (Margaritte) y su hermano mellizo que creció en Estados Unidos (Alfred), el chico español (Antonio) y su hermano que se crió en Portugal (João), ellos sin olvidar a Chiara y su hermana Felicia.

A pesar de todo el ambiente se alegra con la llegada de las chicas, eh notado las relaciones entre todos, así como los complejos, inseguridades, costumbres y manías de mi nueva presa, pero el detalle que más sigue llamando mi atención de ella es esa mirada perdida, la que aparece cuando se coloca a pensar en todo profundamente, cuando siento a su espíritu dispersado... porque no está aquí y no se como lo hace si ella no tiene la capacidad de usar magia. Pero llegan momentos en los que no está aquí, viaja aunque no se a donde, cualquiera diría que se «pierde en sus pensamientos» aunque realmente es más profundo de lo que se muestra.

Esa chiquilla es un enigma, pero no tanto como para arrepentirme de tenerla cerca.

La mañana pasa normal y termino por acomodar los estatus del negocio, hacer balances generales, cuentas administrativas y las de nómina, esas cosas que generalmente se queda almacenado hasta que Alice se desespera y se coloca a acomodar todo como maniática. Me recargo en el respaldo de la silla principal del despacho sobre de la zona de donde se atiende a los clientes, cerca de la bodega, cierro los ojos y sobo el puente de mi nariz, es bastante agotador ser inmortal con sus condiciones y más si no he logrado hallarla... su nombre aun en mis pensamientos es mencionado con el sentimiento que abandoné al momento de verla morir.

Porque la historia de la sirenita es una dulzura comparada a la suya.

Hace años era un hombre muy ambicioso, siempre busqué tener más poder del que ya poseía y por ello di con la inmortalidad, mejor dicho: con una de tantas formas de obtenerla, aunque en ese entonces era de las pocas cosas que me importaban. Existen muchas formas de obtener la inmortalidad y de tantas formas quizá elegir la mejor puede resultar realmente complicado, pero era un idiota entonces y no me importaban las consecuencias.

Yo elegí el beso de una sirena y ella a cambio me pidió un deseo.

Me convertí en el malo de su historia por egoísta, porque nunca sentí lo que aquel simple roce había causado en mi, fui un maldito egoísta porque al escuchar su deseo no pude más que poner absurdas condiciones que la condenaron a la muerte... porque era simple lo que ella quería y yo lo convertí en un infierno. Yo era entonces el demonio personal de Érzebeth... y fue cuando cumplí aquella petición: quería ser humana para poder estar junto a esa persona que la había enamorado con su música sin si quiera cruzar una palabra, un aristócrata reconocido por sus interpretaciones en toda la sociedad.

Partir en dos su bella cola de color verde esmeralda como el de sus ojos, para que pudiera estar con aquel que robó su dulce e inocente corazón, pero habíamos hecho un trato y como maldito tramposo que era entonces, la quise toda para mi: así aquel hombre no la amaba debía renunciar a su magia, a su existencia, a su vida... ella aceptó, «ingenua» era lo que pensaba en esos momentos. El ingenuo fui yo al creer que un solo beso no costaría nada más que aquel injusto trato, porque conocía a aquel hombre y los sentimientos de este por quien era su amiga de la infancia.

¿Mi condena real? Fue amarla, verla amar a otro hombre y saber cual era el alcance de dicho sentimiento, me convertí en el testigo de aquella historia en las sombras, el amor bohemio y unilateral de mi bella sirena hasta que las burbujas fueron explotadas y el compromiso entre el músico y su amiga se dio a conocer... pero no la tomó por sorpresa, creo que en el fondo de su corazón ella sabía que lo suyo era una causa perdida...

¿Pero no el amor es una causa perdida por si solo?

Fui testigo de aquello y de la silenciosa despedida a modo de abrazo que Érzebeth le brindó al músico y su ahora esposa, según nuestro trato ya no tenía tiempo y ahora yo me maldecía a mi mismo, porque había descubierto que era aquello que sentía por mi sirena, un amor no terrenal, porque el destino de las almas gemelas es coincidir aunque sea una vez en esta vida y yo la tuve conmigo solo para perderla. Sin duda mi condena fue peor de lo que esperaba, amarla y verla morir de amor, sufrir en silencio su pérdida por ser un egoísta, por ese estúpido trato que yo mismo le propuse... yo la condené y sin embargo en aquella torre solo me brindó una sonrisa...

"_Perdón si eh sido una molestia, Vlad... es una despedida_"

No sabía que sin su bendición a pesar de aquel beso, no sería inmortal. Antes de irse se acercó y me tomó por los hombros para hacerme poner de cuclillas y besar mi frente, fue cuando susurró su deseo "_No quiero que mueras solo, espero tengas una larga vida con aquella que obtenga tu corazón_". Mis ojos se abrieron lo mas que pudieron y la vi caer, contorsionarse y morir frente a mi... fue que comprendí que el amor era una causa perdida que podía conseguir hacerte morir en vida.

No eh vuelto a llorar desde aquella noche, conseguí que en su funeral una tormenta bañara la tierra y el mar tocara su lugar de descanso, soy un muerto en vida en tantos sentidos porque sin importar cuanto eh buscado y cuando eh creído en ello, no logró encontrar el renacimiento de mi amor y eh vivido tanto con este dolor... que el que llegó a causar en mis víctimas me parece nada.

_Nunca hubiera esperado que ella apareciera frente a mi después de aquel sartenazo..._

.

* * *

**Primero lamento las faltas de horrografía que encuentren. Segundo:**

**Esto va dedicado para mis amigas del rol Angie, Karen, An, Val, Pobby y todas aquellas y aquellos, claro, que siempre me andan sacando una sonrisa cuando más lo ando necesitando.**

**Tercero: este fic es RumHun, pero tendrá una que otra pareja extra, hay muchas nyos Y otra cosa a resaltar, esta historia va unida a otras 3 que voy a estar publicando probablemente muy seguidas. No conozco muy bien la personalidad de Rumania pero espero no esté tan OoC, hace mucho que no narró algo en primera persona...**

**Solo lo menciono ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que bajas un kilo por cada uno (?)

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


End file.
